creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellaya Krayon
Ellaya Krayon was the daughter of the Dirius nobal family of the Holy Patarian Union. After the end of the Unification of Chenua she volunteered on her father's request to marry Talos Krayon after merging the nations as the first emperor, into the newly formed the Chenuan Empire. Physical Appearance Physical average hieght, well curved and mature figure. Long soft auburn hair and light skin. Ellaya is mostly known for her beauty and usually shows a reasonable exposure of her ample bosom. Personality Strong will and not ashamed to speak up for herself, Ellaya believes that, as the heiress to the Dirirus family she should not be intimidated and think of the future for her and those around her as the decendant of the orignal leading colonists that discovered Chenua. When she first met Talos after the war she hardly expected him to be a noble who would start a war, found him interesting and found they had common interests. History Early Life At age 12 her family payed a visit of their long time friends and allies for many years and quickly befriended the young son of the Kayon, spending mroe time with each other and mostly getting into trouble. Hearing about the tensions growin between the three super nations and a possible war, he explained to Ellaya of how humans can never escape their nature of needing power and violance as it happend in their ancestral homeworld, believing the Chenua would've been a perfect place to begin a whole new start. Given her the reason to help her empire when she takes the throne. Secretly listening on her parents discussion with a group on maintaining the peace between the powerful emprie, she also learned of their attempt of brining Talos' parents in and also perhaps a propose marriage between Ellaya and Talos to solidify the union as they were descended from a group of founding colonists. It was her joy of wanting to be his wive one day as she already had feelings for him and hoped to make him her husband and King of the Holy Patarian Union. but was also intrigued by the origin theory when she heard, realised they came from somewhere else and journedy to Chenua, yet for some reason they hid it from the public and altered it into a myth. Unification War Years after the tragic news of the slaughter of the Krayon family and her betrothed, she was determined to find a solution to end the war she promised to her beloved to bring his dream to a reality. Ellaya soon realised the death of the Krayon Family was plotted by members of each nation alongside others under her family's services, raised suspicion and sought to find out why, Arrived to the mountains during winter and discovered weapons from mercenaries for hire, her forces captured a few for interrogation. Obviously it wasn't about preventing the two royal families from forming an alliance by marriage; they were murdured for some other reason and she intended to find out. New Hope Standing by her father and fear of the Confederate States sending their troops and allies over the Jiravic Ocean to invade her home country. Yet, before they could reach the destination accross they discovered an unknown fleet attacking and forcing the Karshan fleet to disband by their incredibly advance technology. Hearing the name of a powerful but mysterious leader who sought to end the conflicts and unite the nations into one, referred as "Tau". Wanting to meet these saviours of her country and thank them for their selfless acts. The leader she saw referring himself as the name approached her family and spoke of ending the wars, seeing loved ones die for senseless conflicts and wishing to create a new world and a fresh start for all. Her father, surprisingly accepted and would fully support his forces after loosing a close friend as she lost her late fiancé and love interest. At some point she spoke to him in private during the celebration of their victory, wanting to know who it was but was unable to but accepted it. She told him about the tragedies and believed the death Krayon Family was a planned assasination and been trying to find out, explainging something else that all the noble families that descended from the first founders held a common secret and yet her parents had been keeping it from her. The theory intrigued Tau and thanked her for this information. Category:Article stubs Category:Novum Aurora Characters